


Lullaby

by iminnerdvana



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminnerdvana/pseuds/iminnerdvana
Summary: Sakura remembered the first time she had heard him sing—the night she had given birth to their daughter.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Lullaby

A sharp screech reverberated around the Uchiha household in the middle of the night as Sakura paced around the pink and blue nursery and tried to soothe a wailing Sarada in her arms. She had started crying soon after Sasuke left for his short mission to Suna four days ago and hadn’t let up for more than a few hours since then. 

Sakura longed for her husband to return soon—it was the first time they have spent more than a few nights apart as a family since Sarada’s birth—and she never realised how much she had grown to cherish and rely on his quiet and steady presence.

By now she was at her wit’s end; she had tried using medical ninjutsu and all the knowledge she had picked up from her colleagues at paediatrics, but it was of no use. There wasn’t anything physically wrong with Sarada—and yet, nothing seemed to pacify her.

“Hush, Sarada. Mama is here and everything will be okay,” Sakura whispered as she pressed soft kisses on her daughter’s red, tear-streaked cheeks.

Sarada stared up at her with dark eyes identical to her husband’s, her tiny face scrunched up in discomfort and pain—and Sakura felt tears springing to her own eyes at the sight.

“Is she okay?” a deep voice rang out suddenly, startling Sakura, but she relaxed as the familiar presence of her husband washed over her. In her distress, she hadn’t even sensed his approach—apparently, her highly intensive ninja training was no match for taking care of a crying infant. _I’m getting out of practice,_ she thinks wryly. 

“Sasuke-kun, welcome home,” she grinned in relief.

“Ah, I’m home, Sakura,” he nodded, giving her a gentle smile that he only ever wore within the walls of their home before his eyes flitted to their daughter. “Sarada isn’t sick, is she?” he asked as he approached them, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. 

At the sound of her father’s voice, Sarada turned her head towards him, though her cries didn’t cease in volume. 

“I’m not really sure what’s wrong. She isn’t sick. I have checked and double-checked and everything is fine. But she just keeps crying.”

“Can I?” he offered, holding out his lone arm, and Sakura gently passed the distraught baby to him. 

Sasuke tenderly cradled Sarada to his chest and pressed his nose to the tufts of her black hair for a long moment, before he opened his mouth and started humming a soft lullaby. As the rich timbre of his voice filled the air, Sakura saw a shift in Sarada and her earlier crying gradually reduced to quiet sniffles.

Sakura remembered the first time she had heard him sing—the night she had given birth to their daughter. She had passed out after a long and difficult labour; despite Karin’s best efforts, Orochimaru’s lair was hardly a luxurious or relaxing place for childbirth. 

When she woke a few hours later, she had heard a soft, raspy voice singing, out of practice but still melodious. 

She remembers the shock she had felt at the sight of Sasuke singing to their newborn while softly stroking her cheek, a wondrous expression on his face. In all her years of being in love with him, this was something she could never have imagined. She quietly giggled at the memory of how Sasuke had nearly sputtered to silence after realising he had been caught, his cheeks splotched red with embarrassment.

By now, he was no longer out of practice or embarrassed as most nights would see him singing and rocking their daughter to sleep. 

As the minutes passed and Sasuke continued singing the various lullabies that his mother had sung to him as a child, Sarada quietened down before eventually drifting off to sleep. Yet, Sasuke held on to her long after, as if loath to let go after their brief separation. 

He finally laid Sarada down on her crib when Sakura yawned next to him, her eyelids fluttering with sleep and exhaustion.

“Why was she crying?” he asked as he turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her, clutching her close to him.

“I don’t know. Maybe she just missed her papa,” Sakura replied with a small smile, leaning her head against his chest, “just like her mama.”

“Hn, what will she do if I have to go on a long mission one day?” he asked, while skilfully kneading the tense muscles in her back.

“A long mission?” in her drowsiness she doesn’t detect the hint of apprehension and fear in his tone. 

“Nevermind, let’s go to bed.”

“Sasuke-kun, I’m so tired,” she whined against his chest, already on the verge of sleep. 

With a soft laugh, Sasuke lifted her against his chest before carrying her towards their bedroom—and this time it was the steady and reassuring lullaby of his heartbeat against her ear which lulls Sakura to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having trouble sleeping lately 😭so I wrote this while trying to sleep lol. Disclaimer: I know very little about babies—I just wanted to write about Papasuke singing a lullaby to Sarada.


End file.
